Victoria and Elizabeth
The mother-daughter relationship between the former Hybrid, Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux and the Tribrid, Elizabeth North. Elizabeth is Victoria's one of her daughter and twins. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Elizabeth was conceived 17 years ago and was born'' ''in St Anne's Church. Victoria is very loving and protective towards her daughter. To protect her from various enemies, such as the French Quarter Coven and the Guerrera Family, she placed Elizabeth under her aunt Josephine Mikaelson's care for a few months. They are reunited where Victoria is finally able to enjoy motherhood. Victoria leaves again to make an alliance with her pack and to protect Elizabeth further, so Elizabeth was left with Christopher and Camille O'Connell to look after her. Christopher and Cami brought home Elizabeth to the compound. Victoria married Jackson in order to bind his pack to Victoria for Elizabeth's protection. Victoria and Elizabeth lived together in the compound until later on, when Victoria decided to leave New Orleans with Elizabeth and her pack, following her new husband's advice that removing the Mikaelsons from Elizabeth's life would be the best thing for them. Jacob found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack including Victoria and took back Elizabeth from Victoria. For months Victoria and Elizabeth only saw each other once a month for a few hours on a full moon, though when the curse was broken , Victoria took Elizabeth and moved out with her and Jackson. After the prophecy came true and the Mikaelson family fell, Victoria left New Orleans with Elizabeth to find cures for the family. They lived quietly together for five years in a country house, until Victoria woke the Mikaelson's. Early History Conception Victoria slept with Matthew Mikaelson and conceived her baby daughter Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth is born Victoria at first did not want anything to do with Elizabeth, partly due to her being in shock. She later changes her mind after she remembers how her parents abandoned her, and her adopted parents kicked her out after finding out she is a werewolf/accidentally tore up their living room, Victoria did not want to become like the people who abandoned her, and she did not wish her daughter to have the same upbringing as she did. Victoria has grown to genuinely care about Elizabeth. She loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. Victoria learned that she is pregnant with Matthew' child from their Seond-night-stand, Because the first one wa when they concieved Freddie.When she was questioned by Christopher about becoming a mother, Victoria said that she never had a mother and didn't know how to be one, Because Elizabeth was favouritism Victoria. After Christopher's "departure" and a chat with Josephine, Victoria considered aborting her baby with wolfsbane, but she was stopped by a vampire attack. During the attack she realized that she not only defended herself but also her baby and that she would never let someone hurt her child. Victoria happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Matthew. However she became worried because of Sabine/Céleste's prophecy. Victoria went to visit a doctor in the bayou, and the doctor said that her daughter's heartbeat is perfect. Victoria answered that she knew it and that her daughter is just like herself, her mom, a tough one. Later she was attacked by witches who wanted to kill her baby. She managed to escape and kill the warlocks before Josephine came. At this time she was shot, but was healed by the baby's blood. Victoria questioned Sophie about Céleste's prophecy and the witch coven about her baby. Because Agnes' machination Victoria almost miscarried her baby but was saved by Jade who unlinked her and Sophie. She then threatened Sophie, warning her to never try to use her and her baby unless if she wants to be killed. In this episode she also told to Josephine that she would appreciate that do not call her daughter "The Demon Spawn". Kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood, Victoria learned what her daughter's blood can do. This forced Victoria to fight against Tyler for her daughter's life and she used Dwayne (a new hybrid sired to her baby) to try get him killed. She then escaped and confronted Matthew about the news. Victoria didn't agree with Christopher who did think that the Elizabeth belongs in the French Quarter, he also expressed the desire that Elizabeth would inherit her mother's everything. While she was training to do breathing exercises with the help of Eve in the offering of her soon childbirth she repeated again her fear of not being a good mother to her daughter because of her own upbringing. But Eve said to not worry. She will naturally figure it out. Victoria also said that she believed that she will raise her baby alone, without Matthew, but Eve responded that she did not think that she will be alone. Later during the attack, Victoria first checked herself to see that her daughter was fine before helping the other wolves. Monique Deveraux casts a spell on Victoria to kill her. Victoria's heart stops beating and she is taken to the other side where she meets Mathias. She believes she is dead and she fears the worst for her baby. She eventually realizes she is not dead because if she was Mathias wouldn't be trying to kill her. Victoria fight's Mathias and she stabs him through the chest. She tells him that her daughter will have an advantage Matthew never did, she wouldn't know him. Victoria wakes in present time, telling Matthew and Christopher that she saw Mathias. Matthew visits Victoria in her room and they talk about the baby. Victoria tells Matthew that she doesn't want him to take their daughter away from her. Matthew says to Victoria that he wants to show her something. He takes Victoria to the nursery. Victoria is visibly happy with their baby's nursery. After Matthew leaves, Victoria looks at Matthew's painting on the wall. Victoria is in her daughter's nursery where she let Matthew feel Elizabeth's kick and where she wrote to "her little girl" a love letter. She wrote to her how much she is happy to carry her and that she (and Matthew) can't wait to have her. She also promised to her something that she never had: a family and said that they will figure their lives together. She concluded by writing 'I Love You. Your Mom". Victoria was victim of a curse by Renee which leaded her to go in labor. She was taken to St. Anne's Church by the French Quarter Coven while Christopher and Matthew fought against Marcel Gerard and his Army and the Guerrera Family. In the church Renee and Monique Deveraux revealed that they plan to sacrifice Victoria's daughter. Victoria, fearing for her daughter, tried to fight back but because can't use her powers as her childbirth began. She swore to slaughter all the witches and that they will not took her daughter. Then the three witches tried to restrain her while she continued to fight and howl. Outside, in the city Matthew heard her and began to howl too. Prisoner by the witches, Victoria, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in these conditions, gave birth to Elizabeth North with the "help" of Renee. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Monique Deveraux, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system and she was transitioning into a hybrid. Victoria then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Renee and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It leaded her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Christopher and Matthew and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Mikaelson-Salvatore family managed to rescue Elizabeth who was finally saved by Marcel Gerard. Victoria interrogated Renee about her actions and when Renee told that it was Genevieve's decree and that she was sorry, Victoria killed her in saying that she wasn't sorry. Victoria and Elizabeth were then reunited in The Abattoir and Victoria could take care of her in the nursery. However, hearing Matthew and Christopher, Victoria understood that New Orleans is not safe for Elizabeth and decided send Elizabeth away to live with Josephine, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies and Elizabeth would then return to herself and Matthew. After Elizabeth was born Victoria is grieving over the loss of her child and as a result she starts lashing out. She often goes into the Bayou in her wolf form and gets mad against Christopher when he tries to clean Elizabeth's nursery. Later in a rage she kills Francesca Guerrera and rips Elizabeth's Nursery. She also tells to Christopher that to a mother she passes to a monster and to Matthew that her only way to find peace is to be reunited with Elizabeth. Victoria continues her vendetta against the witches this time - as they tried to kill Elizabeth they worse nothing more than food to Victoria who passes her time to cry the day and feed of witches the night. During a trip in the Bayou to Matthew she also tells to him that she is just a mess and just misses her child so much. She says that she will be happy to kill Genevieve as she tries to kill Elizabeth. But in someway she understands Genevieve's pain about Cora and Henrik's loss. When Jackson mentioned her baby in front of (unknown to her) Andrew (Matthew's birth father and Elizabeth's biological grandfather) she keeps silence. When Victoria comes back to the Abbatoir, Matthew tells her that they're leaving. Confused Victoria asked why and were, and Matthew responds that they're going to see their daughter. Victoria stays frozen for a moment before she follows him. Victoria is reunited with Elizabeth. She holds her for the first time in months, and feeds her a bottle. Later on they participate in a bonfire ceremony and have a picture taken with Elizabeth's father and her aunt and uncle. The photo has to be burned so that nobody learns of Elizabeth's existance. Victoria greets her daughter as she wakes up and gives her breakfast. Victoria then brings her daughter out to be introduced to Cami. Victoria leaves Elizabeth with Christopher and Cami at the safe house while she and Matthew return home to unite the vampires and werewolves. Elizabeth is brought home by Cami and Christopher. Victoria introduces Elizabeth to Jackson and she spends some time with her daughter before the wedding. Elizabeth is put into her mother's arms when she is introduced to the vampires and werewolves. She is later seen with Victoria after the wedding. Victoria is looking after Elizabeth. Elizabeth is seen crying and Victoria can't calm her down. She begs her to stop crying. Jackson takes her and she stops crying. Victoria thanks him for calming her. Trivia * Victoria didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that the Original hybrid can procreate. * after learning just how dangerous being a part of the Mikaelson family is, Victoria tries to abort the pregnancy with wolfsbane but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life, not just hers. * It seems that Victoria preferred to have a daughter than a son. * Before Elizabeth was born, Victoria wrote a letter to her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. * Victoria carried Elizabeth in her womb for 8 and a half months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. * Both Elizabeth and Victoria were born in New Orleans, during a war. * Victoria drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. * Both Elizabeth and Victoria were saved by Marcel as infants. ** Elizabeth was saved from being killed by Monique Deveraux and Victoria was saved from being killed by one of her parents' pack members. * Victoria would do anything to protect her daughter and even tried to take Elizabeth from Matthew and the Mikaelsons. But she failed and Matthew cursed her and her pack, the Crescent Wolf Pack. ** Victoria was seen in her human form for the first time since being cursed, and she made Christopher promise to be there for Elizabeth, as Victoria didn't want her daughter to only know Matthew. * Victoria and Elizabeth share similarities with Katherine and Nadia: ** The baby girls were their mothers' first and only children. ** They were separated more than once. ** Both mother/daughter pairs got to be with each other despite time apart. ** Both pairs also have witch blood. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship